Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that under specific circumstances permits a spool to rotate in a pullout direction at a force limiter load or higher.
Related Art
In a seatbelt retractor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-137837, rotation of a spool in the pullout direction is permitted either at a high-load force limiter load (load for deforming both a torsion shaft and an energy absorbing plate) or a higher load, or at a low-load force limiter load (load for deforming the torsion shaft) or a higher load.
In this example of a seatbelt retractor, the force limiter load is switched respectively between high-load and low-load by switching a gas generator between non-operation and operation, and accordingly switching between disengagement and engagement, respectively, of an EA operation control member with the energy absorbing plate support member.
In another example of a seatbelt retractor, a force limiter load is switched respectively between high-load and low-load by switching a gas cylinder between operation and non-operation, and accordingly switching between engagement and disengagement, respectively, of an EA operation control member with a stopper operation member.
However, in the first example of a seatbelt retractor, normally the EA operation control member is not engaged with the energy absorbing plate support member, and the EA operation control member is moved by operating the gas generator, engaging the EA operation control member with the energy absorbing plate support member.
Furthermore, in the second example given of a seatbelt retractor, normally the EA operation control member is engaged with the stopper operation member, and the EA operation control member is moved by operating the gas generator such that the EA operation control member is disengaged from the stopper operation member.
This means that the EA operation control member needs to be moved by operation of the gas generator between an engaged position and a disengaged position with respect to the energy absorbing plate support member or the stopper operation member, resulting in the movement stroke of the EA operation control member due to operation of the gas generator being longer, with this possibly resulting in the gas generator becoming more bulky.